Time Will Tell
by VerdantSeraphim
Summary: AU Zelda, a popular student, came home one day to find her family dead and goes into a mental depression, looses her popularity and becomes practically suicidal. Three years later everyone hates her. Maybe a certain someone can help? Marth/Zelda Ike/Samus
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB...happy? I'm not :(_

_Title comes from the song "Time Will Tell" by Utada Hikaru_

_The origins for this one is sort of...random...I've been thinking about writing this for a while and I hope people actually read and enjoy it. Pairings are Marth/Zelda and Ike/Samus. Don't like the pairings, then don't waste your time reading. _

_The setting isn't any specific in-game location (like a "modernized" version of Hyrule or Altea). I based the town and things on Area 11/Japan in the Code Geass anime since there's going to be a couple of Japanese holidays and customs featured but the school system is more or less based on the school system in America. _

_The school uniforms for the girls is a while dress shirt with a point bow and a blue skirt...like the one Kairi wears in Kingdom Hearts 2. For boys, its a black/navy blue blazer uniform. Can't really find a opening to describe it in chapter._

* * *

The final bell rang throughout the biology lab, the sophomore students all filed out of the classroom. Two girls stood up from their lab tables as the brunette closed her binder and shoved it into her backpack. "Zelda!" her friend called from across the room, "listen, Malon told me about this new coffee shop. She said the drinks there are superb. Want to check it out today?" Zelda brushed some side bangs behind her ear before replying, "Sure Peach, I'd love too" The two girls walked out of the classroom. Unknown to them, someone's been watching Zelda for a while. Marth slung his backpack over his shoulder while giving Zelda a wistful look.

"You liked her for so long. Just brace up and ask her out or look in another direction." his friend told him.

"Ike, aren't you being a little hypocritical?"

"Oh hush up. And hurry, I promised my dad that I'll run a few errands for him and I got all this homework to finish."

"..."

---

Zelda and Peach was walking towards the campus gate before a shout stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey! Zelda!" The two girls spun around to see Link Kokiri heading towards them. He cast a glance at Peach for a moment before addressing Zelda, "um...may I talk to you...alone? Won't take long I promise." he added hastily seeing Peach's expression. She just rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Okay, just make it snappy." Zelda followed Link to a more private place, he apparently didn't want anyone to over hear. Finally, he stopped under a tree and turned to face her.

"Um...I've been wanting to ask you for a while." He glanced nervously at his face, he looked up again. "listen, if you have time this Friday you want to...say, catch a movie together or something?" Zelda blinked, surprised.

"...Sure, I'd love to." she replied, this was the first time someone asked her out! "I have time after five."

"Alright." Link seemed relived that she accepted, "um...lets meet up at the movie theater at five thirty? I'll pay for the tickets."

"And I'll buy the popcorn and drinks then." He opened his mouth, about to disagree but quickly shut it again and smiled.

"Sounds fair. Well, see you Friday." Link turned and waved before going back to join his friends, Snake, Pit and Red. Zelda smiled to herself before going back to Peach, who immediately started asking questions.

"What did he want? Oh...did he ask you out? He asked you out didn't he?"

"Yeah...he asked me out."

"Really?" Peach's voice was slowing becoming a squeal. "Aww...I always known that he had a thing for you!"

----

Friday came quicker than Zelda thought. Link showed up at five thirty sharp. The movie they chose turned out to be a highly inaccurate adaption of the novel Zelda read before, but she enjoyed it none the less since Link was with her. She occasionally stole a glance at him and was highly amused to see the 'what the f---?' look on his face. They did some window shopping afterwards; though there wasn't anything she liked, Link still bought her a gift – a tiny tea green rabbit shaped cell phone charm – as a memento.

Zelda didn't get home until late. The young student was surprised to see that all the lights where turned off. Her parents normally didn't turn off all the lights until everyone gone to bed. She placed a hand on the door knob and turned, and to her surprise, it was unlocked. Zelda stepped into the house and opened the hall light. "Mother? Father?" she called softly. No answer. Perhaps they where out shopping? What about her brother? She slowly made her way into the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the lights. Suddenly she tripped over something. Zelda picked herself up and she reached down to pick up what ever it was and she was suddenly struck with horror. In the dim light, she saw the silhouette of her brother. She quickly found the lights and flicked it on.

There was a small yet deep wound in his chest.

She took hold of his wrist and found it cold. "No..." her eyes filled with tears as what happened finally hit her. A desire to scream filled her insides. Why her brother? He was annoying, but she never wanted him to _die_. She stumbled out of the living room, half blinded by tears and entered the living room and a much more horrifying sight awaited her when she turned on the light. Her parents, lying in the middle of the floor in a pool of blood. Finally, the scream was let loose. She must've fainted after because the next thing she knew, someone was gently shacking her awake.

"Will she be alright? Shall I call a doctor or something?"

"Nahh...She'll be fine, Linde. She only fainted."

"Abel, Linde, be _quiet_. Can you hear me? Are you awake?"

Zelda slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on the couch. Three people where bending over her, the brown-haired woman smiled when she saw that Zelda woken up and she left, apparently to report. With some hesitation, the green-haired man followed her leaving Zelda with the second man. He was wearing the police uniform and with a sense of dread, she knew why he was here.

"I'm Officer Greil and you are?"

"...Z-Zelda Hikari (1)..."

"Can you tell me anything about today's events?"

"..." A lump appeared in her throat and she sat up and glanced at the puddle of dried blood. The bodies of her parents where absent and in a way, she was glad she didn't have to see it again. "Well...I just came home and..." she felt the tears swelling up again. Officer Greil seemed to realize that she was not capable of talking at the moment do to the shock.

"Linde?" The brown haired woman returned with a questioning look. "Can you please take Miss Hikari into my car and wait there with her while I investigate?"

"Sure." Linde smiled warmly as Zelda stood up. She placed an arm around her supporting Zelda as she walked outside. There where only two police cars outside along with one ambulance. Linde unlocked the left one and she held the door open for Zelda. She waited, her face buried in her arms, no longer crying as she saw no reason why she should.

Finally, after what felt like hours, she looked up to see Linde talking with Greil. He later addressed her directly. "We're going to take you to the police station. It may be easier for me to question you there." Zelda just nodded to show that she heard and understood. She lost track of time again when they finally arrived, around nine thirty. Surprisingly, a familiar face was the first to greet her.

"Dad? What happened? Abel came in with that expression like an entire family was massacred and...Zelda?" She only knew him by name, Ike Gawain (2). She knows several girls that has a prompt for giggling silently when he was around. According to Peach, he just had his looks and athletic ability but overall he didn't have much of a reputation. She was surprised to see him here of all places though. Greil sighed and replied his son's question.

"That's exactly what happened. Ike, call home and tell Elena and Mist that I'll be working late. You go home with Liza today." Ike opened his mouth about to ask more questions but he closed it again, whipped out a cell phone and walked off, dialing.

A blue-haired woman came out, she looked Zelda over with sharp blue eyes.

"I'm Liza Lowell and you are Zelda Hikari I assume?"

"Yes" She realized her thought was dry and apparently Liza thought so too.

"Okay Greil, leave it too me." he nodded and went the same direction as Ike. Liza motioned for Zelda to follow her, which she did. Liza led Zelda to her office, she opened the door. Liza pulled a chair for Zelda and sat. "Miss Hikari, can you tell me anything related to the events of today?"

By now, Zelda was calm enough to speak, "Yes...I mean...no...erm...I don't know anything. See, I just came home from the movies with a...friend and I found my brother..." she gulped, unable to say the word.

Just then, somebody decided to knock the door. Liza sighed and let out a irritable "come in." The door opened to reveal, yet another one of Zelda's classmates – Marth – who realized at once he was interrupting something and said a hasty, "er...I'll come back later." and shut the door.

"...Okay...where were we....Oh right...did you see anyone suspicious on your way home?"

"No...I didn't. When I touched my brother's wrist, he was cold..."

"They must've been dead for a while then. When did you leave for the movie?"

"Around five."

"..." Liza was silent for a moment. "The possibility of the culprit sneaking in during broad daylight..." She sighed and shook her head. "Miss. Hikari, do you have any relatives living nearby?"

"No...none that I know of."

"Alright then." Liza stood up and smiled kindly at her, "you may stay with me for the time being then. I'm sure Greil wouldn't mind. I hope you don't mind waiting a bit longer. Cafeteria is on your left. Marth and Ike should be there." With that Liza exited the room, possibility to talk with Greil. Zelda sighed and followed her directions.

The cafeteria was empty. A pile of neatly staked papers, which Zelda identified as several rewrites of a rough draft of Ike's history essay, sat on one end of the table. Across from it was a text book laying open to a page with a spiral notebook beside it along with a calculator and a few sheets of scrap paper, Marth's math homework, she assumed.

"Zelda?" it was Marth. She turned to face him with a questioning look. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"...I don't want to talk about that now..."

"Whatever you say." He walked over to his notebook and sat down, obviously tackling the next problem. Zelda sat next to Ike's papers and she placed her head on her arms and closed her eyes.

The next second, she woke up in a dark place. Zelda herd the_ tap, tap,_ of the rain above her. She finally recognized her surroundings. The sleepy teenager found herself in the backseat of a car. She sat up and the jacket of the boy's uniform fell off her. Marth was in the passenger seat up front.

"Awake?"

"I am now...how did I get in here?"

"I carried you. You fell asleep around twelve. My mom's idea, by the way."

"What time is it?"

"One in the morning."

"..._One_?! In the _morning_?"

"You tend to fall asleep easily, and are you kidding? This is the biggest case the police had in a decade. And for a mur- ...what it is, there isn't much leads at all. "

"Not much huh?" she asked softly.

"No suspicious fingerprints. Tried to pick up a scent with dogs but they must've lost it."

"..."

He twisted his position to look at her. Zelda noticed that his uniform was missing it's jacket since he was only wearing the shirt. "Sleepy?"

"Ugh...I guess." She lay back down on the seat. Marth smiled to himself and went back to staring outside the window. Suddenly, the sleeping girl behind him let out a unexpected mutter.

"Don't go."

* * *

_The end was inspired by "HEART STATION" , another song by Utada Hikaru._

_I'm a Utada Hikaru fan alright? D:_

_Abel and Linde are two characters from Fire Emblem 11. Nothing special made me give them a "cameo" here... they where the last two units I moved before I turned off my DS to write this (xD). Liza was only mentioned a couple times in Shadow Dragon, so she practically has no personality. Her character in this fic is loosely based off the personality of Mrs. Weasly (Harry Potter) as for her appearance...Marth has blue eyes and blue hair...Elice has blue hair and blue eyes...and...I've always imagined Cornelius with blue hair and blue eyes..._

_(1) I've always liked the name "Hikari" (meaning "Light") _

_  
(2) Don't ask, lacking creativity here and I wasn't exactly in the mood to go "last name hunting" when I mapped the characters out._

_Click that reveiw button............you know you want too~  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: -checks the credits in _Brawl_- Nope, not mine_

_Chap's really short...I guess people would be expecting a longer one?_

_Ugh...my bad. Last chapter I said they where sophomores right? They were supposed to be freshmen, three years later and all. _

_

* * *

_

_**Three Years Later...**_

"Look at her..."

"...strutting around sulking because of such a little thing..."

Every word sunk into her like a knife. According to the whole school, her parents decided to move suddenly leaving her in the care of her mother's siblings.. The police only reported that three people in a family have been found dead in their homes. The fact that was her family, however, was kept secret. Despite how much she tried to keep up an everything-is-okay act, her melancholy eventually got out and everyone else started to think of her as a masochistic bitch. _You agreed to keep it hushed up! Don't regret that decision now! _Three years...and still no sign of evidence that may help unveil the killer. Zelda Hikari, seventeen year old junior, ignored the mutterings and whispers that followed her everywhere. She occasionally thought about the group she used to consider her friends. Peach, chatting away as if she doesn't have any worries in the world with Link. Along with them, would be Samus Aran, who seemed to have taken Zelda's title as "most popular"...though she sometimes got the impression that the other girl didn't want to be part of that group. _It could have been a lot worse I guess..._

Somebody pinched her cheek.

"Done being all emo now, Zel?" Ike laughed as he let go of her face. Zelda forced a smile and she rubbed her cheek. This was one silver lining at least. Somehow she just gotten closer to Marth and Ike, the only people who wouldn't talk to her with overly cheerful expressions and doesn't start muttering the second she turned her back; different from the friends she had in Peach and Link, but friends all the same so she wasn't complaining.

"Yeah...I am." she replied, and she glanced back down. The two of them was making their way to their next class – physical science. Ike just looked at her with a worried expression before remembering, "Oh yeah. Mist's birthday party is this Sunday and she wants you to come."

"Sure, I'd love too. Does she want anything in particular?"

"Seriously Zel, she'll like whatever you get her...you should know that by now." Ike assured her. Just then, Marth caught up with the two of them.

"Hey, Zelda, Ike." he greeted them casually. Ike cast a look at his best friend.

"Say...Marth you know those notes we where supposed to take in science yesterday-?"

"No, you can't borrow them." Marth replied, seeing though his friend's act at once. "Stop being lazy and take your own notes for a change. It won't kill you."

"Ugh..."

Zelda giggled silently as the two boys continued arguing before going back into her moody self.

"_Zelda_!" Ike's voice rang out, "I though you said you where _done_ being all emo."

"Yeah...sorry, Ike." She replied hastily. Marth glared at his friend for a moment before noticing one of the digital clocks on the wall.

"Aw crap. I've got Japanese 2 next period, and it's on the other side of campus. Gotta run!" he said taking off.

"_Japanese_ 2?" Ike mused. "And he calls _me_ lazy. Come on, Zelda, we're going to be late. And I'm _so _dead without those notes..."

"Then hope your new lab partner is generous enough to share them." Zelda replied, grinning. Teasing Ike about his abnormally poor performance in Physical science was laughable when he has _almost_ straight As in everything else.

Amusingly enough, Ike's new lab partner was Samus. Not only was she the most popular girl in school, Ike also happens to have a _very_ large crush on her. Judging by Ike's expression – he was either grinning like an idiot in his head or having a nervous breakdown. As the teacher began giving instructions, Zelda's partner gave her a expression that said as clear as day, _Oh crap_. In return, Zelda gave her an equally cold expression.

Physics passed quickly enough. She and Ike split up since she has English next period while he had Calculus. Entering the classroom and ignoring the looks everyone gave her, she took her usual seat near the back of the room and she took out her binder. Samus walked in after a minute and she sat down in front of Zelda. The English teacher started his class of by telling the class to pass forward their homework from last night so he could collect them. Zelda reached forward with the sheet of binder paper to Samus, who took it without saying anything or giving her any sort of expression that she was used to receiving from other students.

Samus glanced quickly at the paper the girl behind handed to her. She herd about her parents moving, but why they would leave their daughter behind was beyond her. She still found it suspicious since that family of three was killed approximately at the same time Zelda's family moved away. Deep down, Samus wanted to get to know Zelda, whom she had known by appearance since middle school, but never talked to. Three years ago, she was at the top of the social pyramid, but now only hung around Marth and Ike (again, knowing them by name and appearance, but nothing more). Did her parents moving away really have that much of an impact on her?

The teacher finally dismissed the students and Zelda packed up quite quickly and she walked past Samus without an expression on her face. Samus turned around and noticed Zelda's pencil case lying on the floor. Self-consciously, she picked it up. Remembering she had history with Zelda next period, she zipped up her backpack and decided to return it to her. She managed to avoid many of her friends on the way there before she turned a corner and almost walked right into Ike, one of Zelda's friends and her new lab partner for physics.

"Oh, sorry." she said.

"It's okay, no harm done." Ike replied. He noticed Zelda's pencil case in her hand.

"Um.." God, why was she mumbling? "She left this behind in English. I figure that she would want it back."

"Oh." he paused for a sec. "She has history in room C-15 this period."

"I know. She's in my class. Well...er...see yeah around I guess." She hurried past him without waiting for a response.

Behind her, Ike blinked for a second or two before rushing to his next class where he met up with Marth.

"Hey," his friend greeted him. "You okay?"

"I'm better than okay," Ike replied, with a grin once he realized what had happened, "I just had a conversation with Samus!"

"Oh, congrats buddy," Marth said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "how many gay babies where brought into this cruel world, I wonder."

"Shut up." Ike glowered at his friend. "Oh yeah...Zelda said that she'd be coming to Mist's birthday party."

"Your sister's party...?" Marth trailed off as the two boys reached their classroom door. "Oh god, I forgot."

"Well, Zelda obviously didn't get her a present yet." Ike hinted grinning. Marth scowled and he took out his books for class before reaching into his pocket taking out a cell phone, keeping it under his desk and out of the teacher's range of vision.

"Normally I wouldn't do this, but..."

------------------------------

"Hey." Zelda could hardly believe her ears. Was Samus Aran actually talking to her? "You left this in English today." She placed her pencil case on her binder and headed to her own seat without a second glance. Zelda frowned and she looked in her bag and to find that her pencil case wasn't in there. Well...Samus could've paused long enough for her to say thanks.

Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Glancing around and saw that nobody was paying any attention to her and that she still had three minutes left until the start of class, she took it out under her desk and saw that she received a text message from Marth. Curious, she opened it, because she knew Marth normally wouldn't text in class...or before class in this case.

_Hey. I wuz wonderin if u wud like to go 2 the mall tmr to buy Mist a present for her B-Day?_

_

* * *

_

_Sorry for the shortness. Next chapter would be longer, I promise._


End file.
